Ca fait des mois que tu es parti
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Ca fait des mois que tu es parti... ça fait des mois que je ne suis plus en vie... oh bébé, pourquoi, pourquoi? Tu es si loin de moi? Deathfic Prof/Maître Panda


Ca fait des mois que tu es parti...

**Salut les fangirls! Voiçi ma deuxième Fanfiction, plutôt courte qui cette fois, devrais (normalement) rendre triste. Vous devez connaître le blabla : Mathieu et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement etc. Enjoy! (Plutôt : Cry!)**

Je m'appelle Maître Panda. Ca faisait 3 semaines que les vacances d'été avaient commencée et avaient clotûré la saison 3 de Salut les Geeks. Ca faisait 2 semaines que Mathieu m'avait dit que j'allais remplacer le Prof à la fin de chaque épisode, et qu'à la place de la Science Infuse, il y aura l'Instant Panda. Ca faisait 2 semaines que le Prof m'évitait, et finalement, ça faisait 3 jours qu'on ne l'avait pas vu sortir de son laboratoire. J'étais en train de manger un croissant à la cuisine, quand Mathieu me dit brusquement :

-Maître, ça fait 3 jours que le Prof n'est pas sorti de son labo, tu pourrais aller le voir? Ca m'inquiète...

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers menant vers le labo du scientifique. J'hésitais à toquer à la porte de cet endroit où je n'étais encore jamais allé. Le Prof et moi ne nous entendions pas énormément : le Prof ne supportais le fait d'avoir été licencié et remplacé. J'inspirais et grand coup et toquai. Pas de réponse. Je fronçais le sourcils :

-Prof, c'est Maître Panda, je peux entrer? Dis-je en toquant plus fort sur la cloison de bois.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je commencais à m'inquiéter et je rentrais dans le laboratoire : les murs et le sol étaient blancs, il y avait une bibliothèque au fond de la salle, ainsi que des tables et des étagères, où résidaient toutes sortes de produits et fioles de toutes sortes. Une lampe de bureau éclairait faiblement la sombre pièce. Je balayais la salle du regard, et mon coeur rata un battement quand je vis une masse blanche allongée sur le sol.

-Prof! Criais-je en me précipitant vers l'homme à la blouse auparant immaculée, qui était maintenant tachée de rouge.

-Maître... murmurra faiblement le scientifique en ouvrant le yeux.

-Que c'est-il passé? Qu'as-tu fais? Continuais-je en regardant les poignets mutilés de mon collègue, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne supportais plus... tout le monde m'ignorait... Mathieu se fiche de moi... il ne remarqueras même pas que je suis parti...

-Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Il tient à toi...

Je ne pus ravaler mes sanglots. Des larmes salées perlèrent sur mes joues, suivie par ses soeurs. Je serrais un peu plus ma prise sur le corps du Prof.

-Et les autres... eux, ils m'ignorent et me traite comme un moins que rien...

-Non, moi je ne t'ignore pas!

-Alors pourquoi m'évite-tu...

-Je ne t'évite pas... j'était trop timide pour te le dire mais... je t'aime Prof! Ne meurt pas, je t'en prie!

-Qu... quoi?

Le Prof leva difficilement la tête et me regarda avec ses beaux yeux bleus océans. Je m'approchais de son visage et déposais un baiser sur les douces lèvres de l'intellectuel, mouvant mes lèvres. Le Prof, malgré son état, passa ses bras autour de mes épaules. Après une minute, nous rompîmes le baiser. Le Prof s'affala dans mes bras. Je recommencais à sanglotter.

-Moi aussi je vous aime, Maître...

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de mon amant, et il ferma les yeux. Je le secouai.

-Prof! Criais-je en mettant mes doigts à son poignet. Plus rien. Il était parti. Ne meurt pas! Reste avec moi!

Je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, ne me souciant pas du sang qui tachait maintenant mon kigurumi. Je vis alors sur la table où reposait la lampe de bureau, un petit papier. Je le pris et le lut :_ Merci pour tout. Et Adieu..._ je serrais le mot contre mon torse en sanglottant.

-Fais la danse du pan! Fais la danse du da! Va-y danse, va-y danse, va-y danse panda! chantais-je avec entrain.

-Super Maître! Dit Mathieu. Dans trois jours maximum, l'épisode est en ligne!

Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. A peine que j'eu passé le seuil et fermé la porte, j'éclatais en sanglots, m'adossant contre le mur. Je saisis le petit papier qui me rappella tant de tristes souvenirs, le mettant à l'endroit où se situais mon coeur... mon coeur brisé. Je me mis alors à chanter en sanglottant la chanson que j'avais crée en l'honneur de mon amant à la blouse disparu, et non pas pour le bien de l'émission :

_Ca fait des mois que tu es parti..._

_Ca fait des mois que je ne suis plus en vie..._

_Oh bébé, pourquoi, pourquoi?_

_Tu es si loin de moi?_

Je m'avançais vers mon bureau et ouvrit un tiroir de celui-ci. Je saisis le cutter et l'approchais d'un de mes poignets. J'enfoncais la lame dans ma peau, coupant la veine et me faisant saigner abondamment. Je retins me larmes de douleur. Je recommencais l'opération sur mon autre poignet, et je ne pus plus retenir mes sanglots. Je commencais à voir des points noirs dans mon champ de vision. Je laissais tomber au sol.

**Je te rejoins, Prof... je te rejoins...**

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous as au moins mis les larmes aux yeux. Sinon, c'est que vous êtes sans coeur! Et c'est pas sympa!**


End file.
